Joel Gretsch
|birthplace = St. Cloud, Minnesota |family = Russ Gretsch Barb Gretsch Jane Gretsch Steve Gretsch Melanie Shatner Kaya Gretsch Willo Gretsch William Shatner Gloria Rand Leslie Gretsch Lisabeth Gretsch Andy Clement |yearsactive = 1992-present }} Joel James Gretsch is an American actor best known for his roles on The 4400, Taken, and V''. Biography Gretsch was born in St. Cloud, Minnesota, and grew up in a Catholic household in Albany. His family consisted of parents Russ and Barb, sister Jane, and brother Steve. As an adult, he studied acting at the '''Guthrie Theater' in Minneapolis before moving to Los Angeles, California, in 1989. His stage work credits include Tartuffe and Danny and the Deep Blue Sea. He started starring in TV in the early 1990s, first appearing in episodes of Married... with Children, Melrose Place, Friends, and Saved by the Bell: The New Class. Since then, he has made appearances in episodes of JAG, Silk Stalkings, CSI: Miami, Burn Notice, and NCIS. Gretsch also landed supporting roles in a number of feature films, including The Legend of Bagger Vance, Minority Report, The Emperor's Club, and National Treasure: Book of Secrets. On Criminal Minds Gretsch portrayed Sheriff Paul Desario in the Season Eleven episode "Pariahville". Filmography *Silent War (2015) as Shae's Father (short) *NCIS (2003-2015) as NCIS Special Agent Stan Burley (4 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "Pariahville" (2015) TV episode - Sheriff Paul Desario *Safelight (2015) as Mr. Sullivan *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2014) as Hank Thompson *Scorpion (2014) as Governor Paul Lane *Zodiac: Signs of the Apocalypse (2014) as Neil Martin *Witches of East End (2013-2014) as Victor (5 episodes) *Caper (2014) as Sam Clarke (3 episodes) *Are You Here (2013) as Red Coulter *The Client List (2013) as Ranger Captain Reese (2 episodes) *Of Two Minds (2012) as Rick Clark *The Playboy Club (????-2011) as Jimmy Wallace (2 episodes) *In Plain Sight (2011) as Major Lucas Provo *Commerce (2011) as Ken (short) *V (2009-2011) as Father Jack Landry (22 episodes) *United States of Tara (2009) as Dr. Holden (2 episodes) *Saving Grace B. Jones (2009) as Dan Jones *Burn Notice (2009) as Scott Chandler *Push (2009) as Nick's Father *Shrink (2009) as Evan *Women's Murder Club (2008) as Pete Raynor (3 episodes) *National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) as Thomas Gates *Journeyman (2007) as Frank Vasser (2 episodes) *The 4400 (2004-2007) as Tom Baldwin (42 episodes) *Glass House: The Good Mother (2006) as Raymond Goode (video) *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2006) as Jason Raines *CSI: NY (2006) as Dr. Keith Beaumont *CSI: Miami (2003) as John Walker *Taken (2002) as Owen Crawford (TV miniseries, 5 episodes) *The Emperor's Club (2002) as Older Sedgewick Bell *Minority Report (2002) as Donald Dubin *Jane Bond (2001) as Handsome Man (short) *The Legend of Bagger Vance (2000) as Bobby Jones *Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (2000) as Dan *Pacific Blue (1999) as Mark Lewis *Silk Stalkings (1999) as Rusty *Kate's Addiction (1999) as Jack *JAG (1999) as Chief Hodge *Renegade (1997) as Chris *The Bold and the Beautiful (1995) as Ramone (2 episodes) *Friends (1995) as Fireman Ed *Family Album (1994) as John *Melrose Place (1994) as Mitch Sheridan *Saved by the Bell: The New Class (1994) as Mr. Hartley *Married with Children (1993) as Johnny *Freshman Dorm (1992) as Hunk 'DIRECTOR' *Silent War (2015) (short) 'WRITER' *Silent War (2015) (short) 'PRODUCER' *Silent War (2015) - Producer (short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors